The present invention is directed to a drive system for a conveyor with a belt, and in particular a drive system employing a driven roller.
Belt conveyors are employed for conveying items, where belts are disposed around rollers. The rollers may include motorized rollers for driving the belts, where the motorized rollers are disposed at the conveyance plane of the conveyor. The belts of the conveyor may be disposed over multiple rollers or may be disposed over slider pans to define a conveying surface.